Agura Ibaden
Agura Ibaden (voiced by Kathleen Barr) is a member of Battle Force 5 and formerly an African hunter. She is the only female member of the team. History From Africa, Agura is a strong huntress. After leaving her home to go to an off-road race she finds herself in a small town out in the desert. Meeting new friends, Agura becomes the huntress in the Battle Force 5 and second in command. Personality Agura is a tomboy and one of the three 'mature' members of Battle Force 5. She likes a challenge, especially when it comes to off-roading. She also displays some leadership skills, as shown when she takes control of the team when Vert got trapped on the Vandal planet in Behind Enemy Lines. But do not call her weak or helpless, this is her biggest pet peeve. Appearance Agura is a young woman of African descent with her hair styled into dreads covered in beads and wrapped in a bun. She wears a green sweater with a red shirt underneath it, black green stream-lined pants, and black-red sneakers. In her BF5 form, Agura wears a green shocksuit with her Hunter Sentient symbol. When her Tangler is fused with another vehicle, her suit becomes white with green accents. Vehicle *'Tangler ATV' Her vehicle is the Tangler ATV (just called the Tangler), an All-Terrain Vehicle with limbs for grabbing things and climbing up rough terrain and vertical surfaces. It can fire grappling cables and has grinding blades up front, it can also turn its wheels into claws for fighting or climbing and has small retractable blades in them. The vehicle is used for the combination SmashClaw in which the Buster's armor is added to the Tangler's all-terrain capabilities. Relationships *'Spinner Cortez' Even though Spinner has gotten on Agura's nerves early on, they have developed a good friendship over time. *'Vert Wheeler' Agura has shown that she can trust Vert and has helped him out of a few tight scrapes. The two can sometimes be seen together, and she usually helps him keep the others in line. *'Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV' She and Stanford often argue due to his arrogance and disregard for others. Though following Cold as Ice, the two have gotten on better terms. Despite this, they still clash. *'A.J. Dalton' The two tend to pick petty fights due to clashing interests, but they love a good challenge, and Agura liked his teasing toward Stanford when in the Ice Zone. *''' Zoom Takazumi' Agura and Zoom share an older sister and younger brother-like relationship, which Agura is silent watcher of Zoom and Vert playing together. She really cares about Zoom as seen in Man Down.'' Theme Color The Tangler's color, Agura's suit, and some of her clothing have the color green. Green can mean nature and the enviroment. Given Agura's roots, this can connect with her birthplace. It also means vigor, given her style of fighting and personality. Green and red are complieentary colors, so it is likely that she and Vert connect to each other. Trivia *As mentioned in The Blue Tide, Agura has five brothers, so Agura is more than capable of handling the Cortez brothers' antics. *As mentioned in Gladiators, ''one of Agura's brothers has a three-year-old son, therefore making him Agura's nephew. Quotes *"Abandoned buildings, no people, eerie silence? (a little spooked) Yep. Creep central." (Lord of the Kharamanos, driving through a desolate planet.) *"Don't tangle with the Tangler!" (Catchphrase first heard in ''Basic Training) *"Stanford's been here alright." (Frenemy) *"That you're not wanted?" (Deep Freeze, upon learning that the Mobi was rogue) *"Hit 'em high, hit 'em low!" (Mouth of the Dragon) *"I love off-roading, but this is ridiculous." (Gearing Up) Conversations involving her See also *Gallery:Agura Ibaden Category:Battle Force 5 Category:Characters Category:Episodes focusing on Agura Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters